Martian Christmas
by buchanchem
Summary: Well let's just say it's very short but it's the Martian Ambassador's first Christmas....everone go awww lol.


Ok quick note form the author- MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!!!!! A big hello to, my friend Sam who has an account on Fanfiction and Minkutei who also has one. Oh yeh on a side note to this, this story has nothing to do with my other one that I'm writing, I'm just doing this because it's Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Martians…I do however own myself and well I own my friends….But only in this story :s…..-takes Martian Ambassadors gun then runs of-

* * *

"We Wish You a Merry Christmas_" _

_The Martian Ambassador stopped and looked at the round globe which showed anything the Martians' wanted to see, form films to what people were doing in their very own homes. _

_There on the TV were a bunch of Earthlings, with books in their hands, standing in front of an Earth building talking in some strange way and it took the Martian Ambassador to realise they were singing._

_After watching them a while as they continued to sing them move onto another building and so on, he slowly began to get bored with watching but as he turned away a feeling of curiosity begun to stir inside of him, 'why were these Earthlings singing, what was they singing, why sing at once building then move onto another'. _

_It was on this particular night, roughly five days before Christmas did the Martian Ambassador discover Christmas.

* * *

_

"Penny for your thoughts" a voice calmly said from beside a figure that sat on a window seat, staring out at the snow covered ground.

The Martian Ambassador jumped as someone hugged him, yet a different person spoke.

Looking down he came face to face with a red haired girl smiling up at him, with an innocent smile.

"Hello Maria" he muttered, patting her on the head, used to getting randomly hugged, then turned to the other Earthling, this one with blonde hair then asked "A what for my thoughts?"

"Never mind, what you thinking about?" Charlotte asked, smiling

"An Earth holiday I saw once" he answered, remembering the first time he'd heard the carols.

"Umm, what one?" Maria asked "cause there's a few of them"

The Martian Ambassador raised an eye brow, giving them a look of disbelief before answering "where Earthlings go form house to house singing, something about angels"

"Christmas?" muttered Charlotte and Maria together

"Yeh that ring a 'bell' as you like to put it" he replied nodding

"But that's not till 25th December" muttered Maria

"Umm yeh I do believe it's the 20th of that month" The Martian ambassador added smiling

"It's the 20th" Charlotte murmured then went wide eyes "AAAAAGH ONE WEEK TILL CHRISTMAS AND WE HAVENT EVEN GOT ONE DECERATION UP AT ALL AAAAGH"

Staring wide eyed as the blonde Earthling ran of to go find Keiko and Sam, surprised that the calm, almost always cheerful Earthling in such a panic.

* * *

**4 days later, Evening of Christmas Eve**

Keiko watched with interest the lights flashing on the tree; still not quite sure what the tree represented in this holiday, after not long ago, finished the chapter about why Earthling celebrated Christmas in the Bible.

Turning around she noticed a bit of greenery hanging in the door way and slowly walked over to investigate. Green leaves dangled down from the door frame and she frowned in confusion and it took a while for her to realise her leader was standing in front of her with the same expression on his face.

"I don't get it either" (enter my little sweet mushy bit about to happen…..-runs away form the Martian Ambassador-)

She jumped then felt her cheeks go red, realising he was there. Looking over at him in front of her, he was smiling, which was what she liked about him; he was one of the only other Martians that was nice to her.

"I see they've discovered the mistletoe" Sam's voice came out of nowhere from behind Keiko

"Yep" Maria's voice came next followed by Charlotte's, "should we explain it to them"

"No" Sam muttered walking over to the two "I've got a better idea, a demonstration"

"A demonstration on what?" asked the Martian Ambassador, giving all three girls a look of distrust, but the small smile on his lips showed a little trust

"You" Sam pointed to him "put your face closer to her's and she'll do the same to you"

Both ex-Martians did as they were told and soon both of their faces were in shock as their lips met.

"Mistletoe" Maria muttered "YUCK!"

"Couldn't agree more" Charlotte muttered then explained to the now two blushing Martians "when two people meet under the mistletoe and like each other they have to kiss"

"Oh" was the shocked reply form the Martian Ambassador and Keiko

They then looked at each other then frowned and glared at all three Earthling

"Shall we get them leader?" Keiko asked her leader on her right smiling innocently

"OH yes" was her reply and she laughed as the chase for the three Earth girls' was on.

* * *

**Christmas Day**

Yawning the Martian Ambassador walked into the small kitchen of the small summer home, only to come face to face with three excited Earthlings giving him evils.

"Take your time" Maria growled

"Don't worry I will" was her reply

"Come on you have to open your presents" Sam said, excitement in her voice

"My what?" the Martian ambassador asked looking at the three girls now sitting around the tree

"PRESANTS" shouted Maria shoving a box in his hand

"Oh….Ok" was her reply followed by the sound of wrapping paper being ripped.

Opening the box the Martian Ambassador gasped, inside was a small snow globe with the Statue of Liberty in the middle

"Wow" the Martian Ambassador muttered "it's pretty"

"So you can remember Earth" all three Earth girls chorused (sp?)

"Thank you" was their reply

Keiko smiled, and then looked at her gift; the same kind of thing but a girl riding on the back of a horse.

-Yes- she though –I like Christmas, it's a good holiday-

* * *

The End….Merry Christmas

* * *

Oh yeh well there it is the one little shot thingy so…please review. Also I hope nothing was soiled when you read this, because it has nothing to do with my original story. On yeh one last ting, MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!! 


End file.
